


Enigma

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A pair of drabbles set during 'Missing Joseph'





	1. Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara Havers is the most contrary woman I have ever met. Complex and confusing, she can go from friendly and cooperative to sullen and obstinate in a heartbeat. She is an enigma, and you are left scratching your head, trying to fathom what in the world you did to set her off.

She is intelligent, passionate, feisty, sarcastic, loyal, vulnerable, defensive, obstinate, protective, frustrating; the list goes on and on.

She intrigues me and captivates me, infuriates and bewilders me. She’s everything I’m not and yet, although I do my best to fight it, I’m falling in love with her.


	2. Barbara

Arrogant, poncy and privileged, Tommy Lynley is the epitome of everything I despise about the titled and rich. His perfectly rounded vowels and careful enunciation should set my teeth on edge, and at the start of our partnership they did. Not anymore.

His upper-class veneer masks a compassionate heart, a brilliant mind and a broken soul. He is human, with faults and feelings and passions. He may have more money than I’d know what to do with, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t fighting a battle like everyone else.

But the biggest surprise is, I’m falling in love with him.


End file.
